duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Melpominee
Melpominee---- The Melpominee Discipline appeared simultaneously with the Daughters of Cacophony and is intrinsically linked to that bloodline. It allows its possessors to use speech and song for a variety of supernatural effects. ---- Level 1 • The Missing VoiceA Vampire with this power can "throw his voice," causing it to emanate from many place within his view. The voice operates independently of the vampire, and he can talk normally at the same time his voice sings elsewhere. System: This power works automatically, but if the vampire undertakes any other actions while using The Missing Voice, he loses two dice form his dice pool. Level 2 • Tourette's VoiceWith this power, the vampire can project her voice to any point or person with which she is familiar. She can sing, talk or make any other vocal noises she likes, as loudly or as softly as she wants. The Daughter will not hear the sounds unless she is within earshot. System: Tourette's Voice requires the character to make a Wits + Linguistics roll (difficulty 7) and spend a Willpower point. Each success allows the character to speak for one turn. Level 3 • Toreador's BaneThis power enables the vampire to entrance others with her voice. The effect duplicates the Toreador clan weakness, but can affect anyone. The target will sit still, in awe of the character's voice, until the character stops singing. Thus the effects can last seconds, minutes, hours or even the entire night. System: The character makes a Charisma + Music roll (difficulty equals the target's Willpower two for Toreador and totals the successes, though one is enough to send the victim into this "trance." If the target wants to resist, she must make a Willpower roll (difficulty equals the number of accumulated successes.). If the target does not resist, than the trance will last until the character stops singing. Level 4 • Art's Traumatic EssenceThis is the power that other vampires fear the most. It is the song that drives others mad, and it can be used in conjunction with the other powers of this Discipline. It can only affect one target at a time. System: Art's Traumatic Essence requires a Manipulation + Empathy roll (difficulty equals the target's Willpower). The singer must accumulate a number of successes equal to the subject's Self Control + 5. Once this happens, the target acquires a new Derangement of the Storyteller's choice. Level 5 • Death of the DrumAt this level, the character can use this discipline and his voice to inflict actual damage upon others. The damage caused to mortals is mainly that of punctured eardrums. Kindred may take serious damage as dead organs begin rupturing. Only one victim can be targeted at a time. The target must be within earshot, but does not actually have to hear anything. System: Use of this power requires a Manipulation + Intimidation roll (difficulty equals the target's Stamina + 3). Each success inflicts one level of aggravated damage. This damage can be soaked (difficulty 7). Level 6 • Blessed AudienceAt this point, the vampire learns to use Art's Traumatic Essence on a group. All affected must be within earshot of the vampire, and they must be able to hear her song. System: The roll and effects are the same as for Art's Traumatic Essence. The vampire can affect one person for every Blood Point she spends. Levels 7 to 10There are no known Daughters of Cacophony lower than seventh generation, though rumors exist of conductors who could get the Daughters to combine their voices for even more destructive results.